Ichigo is ill
by Iuki Kyoshi
Summary: Ichigo bersahabat dengan rukia semenjak kecil dan ichigo pindah ke karakura. dan setelah dia besar, dia tak pernah bertemu lagi dengan rukia dan dia pun terkena penyakit leo kimia. Rukia juga tidak dapat berbicara lagi karena kecelakaan yang menimpanya.
1. Chapter 1

nieehh fanfic keduaku..tolong dibaca yaa.. mungkin masih ancur nieehh

tapi tenang aja bakal kuperbaiki buat fic yang selanjutnya

disclaimer : ceritanya ngambil dari sebuah film tapi ficnya punyaku

summary : tentang ichigo yang sakit leokimia dan-

rukia yang bisu gara" suatu kecelakaan

pleassee ready to read my storyy....!!!!!!

Ichigo is ill

Saat mereka berdua saling bertatapan pada pertama kalinya.. saat usia mereka 12 taun. Mereka langsung berkenalan ( gilaa.. cumur 12 udah main cinta )

" hai namaku Rukia.. Rukia Kuchiki namamu??? " Tanya rukia dengan penasaran

" hai juga namaku Ichigo Kurosaki.. menurutku Rukia.. nama yang bagus " jawab ichigo

" hahaha… terima kasih Ichigo.. " kata rukia

" maukan kamu jadi teman aku? " Tanya ichigo

" yaa.. aku mau sekali berteman denganmu Ichigo,kalau begitu main dirumahku ya.!! " seru rukia

" heii… tapi.. " canggung ichigo

Belum sempat ichigo menyelesaikan apa yang ia bicarakan Rukia langsung menyambar tangan Ichigo dan menariknya kerumah Kuchiki.

" ini dia rumahku Ichigo..!! " pamer rukia

" waahh.. besar sekali.. " kagum Ichigo

"ya… terima kasih. Silahkan masuk kekamarku!! " kata rukia

" ya.. kau punya banyak mainan ya aku suka sekali semua mainan mu " puji ichigo

"yaahh aku di beri oleh kakakku Byakuya.. dia memang kakak yang baik hati" balas Rukia

" mmm.. pasti dia kakak yang sangat istimewa buatmu?? Ya.. kan? " Tanya ichigo

" ya.. bagiku dia adalah yang paling istimewa untukku " jawab Rukia

Setelah lama Ichigo bermain boneka dirumah Rukia ia pun pulang kerumahnya.

Lalu ia bercerita kepada ayahnya tentang Rukia teman barunya yang ia sayangi.

" ayah.. tadi aku bertemu anak seumurku ia baik… sekali kepadaku " kata ichigo

"mmm.. ? oohh baguslah kamu punya teman baru yang baik.. " ucap ayah ichigo

" ya.. dan dia mempunyai kakak yang istimewa dan baik baginya.. Ayah" ucap ichigo

" waahh… memang apa yang kakaknya berikan kepada dia?? " Tanya Ayah ichigo

" kakaknya yang membiayainya semua keperluannya sampai mainanya.. " jawab ichigo

" wauu… baiikk sekali anak itu.. tapi ganteng ga?? klo ga ganteng saying " canda Ayah ichigo

" katanya.. sih ganteng.. " kata ichigo

" masaa? Wauu mo ketemu dong… " ucap Ayah ichigo

"iihh ayah apaan sih.." kata ichigo yang j i j i' liat kelakuan ayahnya sendiri

" heii.. ichigo lusa kita akan pindah ke Karakura.. " kata ayah ichigo

" apaa??!! " kaget ichigo

" iya sudahlah bersiap saja kau! " perintah ayah

Besoknya ichigo bertemu lagi dengan Rukia dan mereka pun berbicara kembali.

Tapi sekarang wajah Ichigo terlihat murung.

" Ichigo kenapa kamu murung? " Tanya rukia

" besok aku pindah ke kota Karakura yang jauh dari sini " kata ichigo

" apa??!! " kaget rukia

" iya aku akan pindah ke kota yang jau dari sini " kata ichigo

" tapi kita masih bisa bertemankan ichigo? "

" iya kita tetap menjadi teman selamanya rukia.. tapi jangan lupakan aku ya.. " ucap ichigo

" aku tak akan melupakanmu ichigo " balas rukia

Mereka berjanji untuk tidak melupakan satu sama lain.. dengan kelingking mereka yang saling menggenggam. Esok harinya rukia yang melihat ichigo pindah memakai mobilnya dan sudah melaju.

" ICHIGO……. Tunggu aku hu..hhuh..huu.. " teriak rukia dengan air matanya yang berlinang

" maafkan aku rukia.. selamat tinggal " batin ichigo dalam hati

Tahun ke tahun.. mereka belum bertemu kembali. Rukia yang mengingat masa kecilnya itu dan melihat gambar-gambarnya bersama ichigo.

" aduuhh ichigo.. kamu lucu baget siih dulu " batin rukia dalam hati walau kini rukia tidak dapat berbicara lagi ia berbicara dengan seseorang melalui tulisan.

" haha… aku jadi ingat waktu aku kecil selalu bermain bersamanya.. " kata rukia

Yang mulai berlinang air matanya.

Di karakura pun ichigo sedang melihat gambar-gambar mereka berdua.

" hahaha..ha..ha.. aku dan kamu mirip seperti adik kakak yaa? Serasi sekali " kata ichigo dalam hati.

" aku senang sekali berada di sampingmu tapi aku ragu.. apa kamu masih ingat janji kita dulu?? " kata ichigo dalam hati sekali lagi

" akkhh sudahlah lupakan paling-paling ia melupakanya " batin ichigo

Mereka saling curiga apa mereka saling melupakanya. Padahal setiap waktu yang sama mereka memikirkan masa kecil mereka berdua.

* * *

to be continue

Talkshow:

Author: hwahahaha..... gilaa cepet banget gue bikin fanficnya...

rukia: waaaahh ni author tambah ga bener bikin" gue jadi bisu lagi..

ichigo: tau tuh ga jelas.. ceritanya pke janji - janjian segala..

Author: tenang disini emang blom jadi masih aneh..,

tapi ga tau deh di chapter selanjutnya bakal sedih apa yang lainyanya

ichigo: apaan..? emang loe author junior aja belagu..

rukia: jangan gitu juga ichigo... kan ga semua orang bisa bikin fic yang sempurna..

" ya ga sih Author begoo? "

Author: waaahh rukia loe muji apa nyinggung sih pastinya dua - duanya..

" yoi yoi.. "

ichigo: sok alim loe rukia.. XP

rukia: yeeehh siapa yang sok alim emang gue alim kok.. dari pada loe muka pas-pasan haha..haaha

( sorry ya dil ga bermaksud.. gue piss ) Dilla adalah temenku

hitsugaya: eehh Author mana gue....?? ( tenang nin ada hitsugaya kok ) oohh klo Ninin sepupu aku

Author: tenang mas ni fic bakal jadi fic panjang.. ok " baca ya semua... OK??

smuanya: OOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKKK...

end of talkshow.

ok bi ficku yang kedua... jadi tolong semua orang indonesia baca ya...!!

ICHIRUKI juga OK?? " ok ''

tolong Review ya... pokoknya buat yang review terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya.. XD

Review,Review,Review,Review,Review,Review,Review,Review and Revieweewewewew....


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Bleach © Tite Kubo ahh.. bukannya punya saya ( dilempar sepatu rongsok sama om Tite Kubo)

But this fanfic © Tajima-Chan A.K.A si Author dong..

Summary : Renji yang melamar Rukia dan pada saat pernikahannya, dihadang oleh sang Ichigo

R&R please…

* * *

"Rukia aku sudah menyimpan perasaan cinta padamu.. dan maukah kau menerimannya?"Tanya Renji.

Rukia yang tak bisa berbicara hanya mengangguk dengan terpaksa walaupun sebenarnya dia tak menyukai Renji yang dia anggap sebagai kakak angkatnya. Dia Mengangguk karena sangat sayang dan tak mau membuat hati Renji teluka karenanya. Dan begitu juga Kuchiki Byakuya kakak Kandungnya pun menyetujuinya jika Rukia menikah dengan Renji namun sayangnya Byakuya tak tahu menau bahwa Rukia tidak ingin menikah dengan Renji.

"Renji apakah kau benar-benar mencintai Rukia?"tanya Byakuya.

"Sangat.. Aku sangat mencintainya."jawab Renji.

"Tapi jangan kau lukai hatinya, jika kau melukai hati Rukia kau tak akan kuperbolehkan menikah denganya."kata Byakuya.

"Tenang saja calon kakak ipar hehehe…"canda Renji.

"ahhh.. sudahlah kita mulai saja acara lamaran ini.."kata Byakuya.

Di kediaman Kurosaki.

"Kak Ichigo sarapannya sudah kusiapkan bagun sana!"perintah Karin.

"Nggg.. 5 menit lagi saja.."kata Ichigo dengan malas.

"Ya sudah aku duluan maan ya.. hehehe.. he nanti bagianmu aku ambil."ucap Karin.

"Ya sudah makan duluan sana.."perintah Ichigo.

"APA???? Hei.. hei Karin jangan makan bagianku.."marah Ichigo.

"Amm.. NYAM..NYAM… HAUP.."Ichigo yang melahap makananya dengan cepat.

"Hei.. Kak Ichigo tidak bisa pelan-pelan apa makannya? Nanti tersedak lhoo..!!"kata Karin.

"Bialkan au tak usah menguusku.. Ohok UGHH.. OEKH.." kata ichigo sambil makan dan tersedak.

"ahh.. sudahlah aku mau tidur lagi."ucap ichigo.

Lamaran telah selesai tinggal menuggu 1-2 bulan lagi pernikahan Renji dan Rukia. Ichigo yang tak tau bahwa temannya Renji akan menikah dengan perempuan yang dia sukai sejak kecil dan memang sudah menjadi sahabat yaitu Kuchiki Rukia.

"Ahh.. besok ke Pernikahan Renji aja lumayan buat makan hahaha…"tawa Ichigo.

"Tidur lagi ahh.. biar bisa makan besok."batin Ichigo senang.

Soul Society

"Yah.. Rukia besok Kita aka menikah senangnya.."ucap Renji.

"Ahh.. senyummu itu lho.. bikin aku ingin cepat-cepat haha.."canda Renji.

Tok..tok..tak.

"Iya.. Iya sabar aku buka kan."kata Renji.

"Maaf menganggu pembicaraan kalian aku hanya ingin bilang kita harus besiap untuk acara besok."ucap Byakuya.

"Tenang saja kita berdua sudah menyiapkannya kok"balas Renji.

"Kalau begitu bagus.."kata Byakuya.

Acara pernikahan akan dimulai ichigo sudah berada di luar gedung. Sekarang semua orang yang berada disana sedang bergembira kecuali Rukia yang terpaksa namun iya bertingkah seperti hari ini sangat menyenangkan baginya.

"Ahh… permisi-permisi saya ingin lewat."kata Ichigo mencoba sopan.

"boleh saya Tanya calon Istrinya teman saya Renji siapa ya??"tanya Ichigo.

"Dia adalah wanita yang cantik dia bernama Rukia Kuchiki"jawab seseorang.

"APA???" kaget Ichigo.

"iya.. dia"jawab kembali orang yang ditanya Ichigo tadi.

"Hei ada apa rebut-ribut?" tanya Byakuya.

"Ahh.. Kak Byakuya??"kaget Ichigo yang kedua kalinya.

"Ohh.. Ichigo apa kabar?"tanya Byakuya

"Ba..baik-baik saja.. bagaimana dengan kakak?"tanya Ichigo balik

"Ahh.. aku sedang gembira sekali Rukia menikah hehe.."jawab Byakuya

Rukia yang melihat Ichigo ada disini kaget sekaget-kagetnya. Sekarang dia tak mampu menyembunyikan kesedihannya dia langsung menghampiri Byakuya dan menulis sepucuk surat "_**Maaf aku tak bisa menikah bersama Renji**._" Dan dia langsung berlari menuju Ichigo,kebetulan ichigo menengok dan heran.

"kenapa kau kesini bukanya sedang acara pernikahanmu?"tanya Ichigo.

"**_Tidak-tidak aku tidak bisa menikah dengan Renji_.**"kata Rukia dengan air matanya yang mulai menetes di atas kertas yang dia tulis.

"kenapa?"Tanya Ichigo.

"**_Karena aku tak mencintainya aku hanya mencintaimu Ichigo_.**" kata Rukia di kertas.

"Hah.. Terima Kasih Tuhan.. kau memberiku kesempatan karena aku juga mencitai Rukia"teriak Ichigo.

"RUKIA!!!" teriak Renji.

"Rukia.. jika kau tak mencintaiku kenapa tak bilang dari dulu? Tak apa-apa kamu bisa bersama Ichigo!"kata Renji.

"hah Serius nihh.. Ren?"tanya Ichigo.

"duarius dah.."balas Renji.

Tiba-tiba saja ichigo terjatuh dan dia banyak mengeluari darah dari hidungnya. Semuanya sempat panik dan akhirnya membawanya ke Rumah Sakit terdekat. Sampai semuanya terkaget mendengar penyakit Ichigo. Rukia yang tak bisa menahan sudah banjir dengan air mata. Keluarga Ichigo datan untuk menjenguknya dan hampir pingsan karena mendengar Ichigo sekarat.

"Bagaimana caranya Dok?" tanya Ishin.

"Kami mempunyai cangkok tulang sumsum satu-satunya cara kita harus mengoperasi dia."jawab Dokter

"Ya lakukan apa saja jika itu membuat anak saya bisa sembuh!"perintah Ishin.

"Pak tetapi masalahnya tidak 100% dipercaya pasien akan selamat."kata Dokter

"Ya tapi tolong operasi anak saya!"ucap Ishin.

Ichigo yang sedang di operasi membuat semua orang menjadi tegang. Sekarang semua hanya bisa berdo'a. kesempatan ichigo untuk hidup ada didepan mata semua orang yang sedang menuggu.

"Bagaimana Dok?" tanya Karin

"Operasi berhasil"jawab Dokter.

2 minggu kemudian.

"Rukia kau pun sudah sembuh bukan? Sekarang sudah bisa berbicara?"tanya Ichigo

"Iya.. Iya.."jawab Rukia

"Ahahaha.. Aku tau kamu khawatirkan waktu aku di operasi?"canda Ichigo

"Hmmm ngarep.."kata Rukia

"Yahh.. sudah sekarang kita berdua kan??"tanya Ichigo

"Terserah kau"Ucap Rukia sambil merona.

"tenang saja bolehkah aku merebut bibir mu?"tanya Ichigo

The End

* * *

Ahh.. Gile.. capek saya bikin nieh.. Fanfic seharian.

Karena seharian Rewiew ya..!! kan gampang jadi Review aja.. Tapi maklum kalo banyak yang salah.

Talk Show

Renji: gila.. gue baik banget ya..

Ichigo: biasa aja kale.. gw juga gk sudi dikasih orang cebol.

Rukia: Eiitt.. Jeruk gue hajar loe.

Author: Ahh.. loe semua gk ada yang bagus ( digebukin sama Om Tite Kubo )

Ichigo: nieh.. apa lagi Author pake nyiksa gue sakit leukemia.

Author: kan Cool.. jiahaha..

Ichigo: cool..?? kgk

Makasih ya.. buat yang udah ngebaca fanfic saya.. XD tapi mungkin jelek. Saya berharap ini lebih bagus dari chapter pertamanya hehe.. REVIEW.. jangan lupa REVIEW.


End file.
